I'm Sorry For Making U Hurt
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: Luhan adalah guru private sekaligus kekasih sehun. mereka sudah brpcrn slama 2 thn lbi, namun mrka hanya prna berciuman. hingga sampai suatu hari sehun kehilangan akal sehat dan hampir memperkosa luhan. luhan selalu menghindari kontak fisik dengan sehun. bagaimana dengan mereka dua selanjutnya? HUNHAN PAIRING! SHORTFIC/FICLET! ONESHOOT/ONESHOT! YAOI / Boy x Boy


**I'm Sorry For Making U Hurt**

**.**

**SHORTFIC**

**.**

**HUNHAN PAIRING~**

**.**

**HyoRaCuteDevil Present**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasanya, kamar sehun selalu tenang. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara seseorang yakni kekasihnya sekaligus guru private nya. Ya~ kini mereka tengah belajar.

Sebenarnya sehun sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang diajarkan luhan. Ia sedaritadi hanya sibuk mengontrol degup jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Sangat lucu. Usia pacaran mereka sudah lebih dari 2 tahun, dan mereka.. masih hanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka?

Ohh ayolah~ ia tidak pernah melakukan ciuman panas dengan luhan. Bukannya ia tidak mau.

Ia hanya tak ingin luhan membencinya.  
Simple bukan?

"Kau mengerti sehunnie?" tanya luhan setelah selesai menerangkan.

Sehun tersentak dan langsung mengangguk "Aku sudah mengerti luhannie~"

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne sehunnie~ annyeong~"

Luhan mulai beranjak untuk pergi, namun pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh sehun hingga..

Brukk~

Mereka terjatuh ke lantai dengan luhan dibawah dan sehun menindih luhan.

"appoo~" ringis mereka.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata mereka terbuka membuat mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kamar tersebut sangat hening. Bahkan mereka bisa saling mendengar degup jantung mereka.

Seakan terbius oleh manik mata luhan yang begitu jernih dan indah, sehun menghapus jarak diantara nya dan chup~ pertamanya hanya sekedar menempelkan. Namun, sehun mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Menghisap dan menggigit kecil bibir manis luhan membuat luhan tersentak dan mengerang kecil.

Ia sungguh tekejut. Pasalnya.. sehun baru pertama kalina menciumnya seperti ini. Biasa, mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir.

"Hunnieehh~ eungg~ lepass~"

Seakan indra pendengarannya rusak, sehun semakin menjadi jadi. Ia dibutakan oleh nafsu. Kalau boleh ia mengaku, sudah lama ia ingin merasakan tubuh luhan. Namun... ia menahannya.

Sampai.. tangan sehun mulai menyelip masuk ke dalam kaus luhan..

BRUK!

Luhan mendorong tubuh sehun menjauh hingga sehun terduduk di lantai. Luhan langsung berdiri. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan memerah, ia segera berlari pulang "A-aku pulang dulu."

BLAM!

Setelah luhan menghilang dari pandangan sehun, sehun segera mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Astaga oh sehun! Kau benar-benar gila sampai kau kehilangan kesadaran!" pekiknya

Ia mendecak "Ck, apa yang harus kulakukan besok di depan luhan?"

Bukankah besok ia masih harus belajar dengan luhan karena luhan adalah guru privatenya? Apa besok luhan akan datang setelah kejadian barusan?

"Kau benar benar gila oh sehun! Ia pasti menjadi sangat membencimu!"

******

Sehun menunggu dengan gelisah di ruang tamunya. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu berharap bel tanda kedatangan guru privatenya sekaligus kekasihnya, akan datang.

Namun, hasil tetap nihil. Sampai setengah jam pun ia tunggu, luhan masih belum datang.

Apakah luhan benar benar membencinya?

Apakah luhan masih mencintainya?

Apakah luhan sudah mencintai orang lain sekarang?

Apakah luhan..

TING TONG!

Sehun segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke pintu dan berlari membukakan pintu berharap orang yang dibalik pintu adalah luhan.

Dan memang benar. Itu luhan. Namun.. ada apa dengan luhan? Ia memakai baju yang super tebal! Bisa diperkirakan ia memakai baju sampai 3 lapis lalu memakai mantel.

"Err.. sehunnie.." panggil luhan ragu.

Sehun segera tersadar "Ah? Silahkan masuk luhannie"

Luhan pun masuk dan beberapa lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di kamar sehun untuk memulai pembelajaran mereka.

Lihat betapa bodoh nya kau sehun! Ia pasti memakai baju tebal seperti itu karena mu! Ia pasti.. takut denganmu -batin sehun.

.

.

Berhari hari telah berlalu. Luhan semakin terlihat menghindari kontak fisik dengan sehun. Pernah sekali ketika di rambut luhan terdapat daun, dan sehun ingin mengambilnya. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke luhan dan berniat untuk mengambil nya namun..

BUKK!

"J-jangan!" luhan mendorong tubuh sehun dengan kuat.

Mata luhan membulat ketika ia sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan "M-mianhae sehunnie.. gwaenchana?"

Dan darisitu, ia tahu.. luhan memang sengaja menghindarinya semenjak kejadian di kamar nya beberapa hari lalu.

*******

Seperti biasa, luhan datang lagi ke rumah sehun untuk mengajari sehun. Dan tentu saja dengan baju 3 lapisnya dan mantel tebalnya.

Sehun menghela nafas berat.

Ia terasa tersiksa seperti ini.

Ia terasa teraniaya seperti ini.

Bagaimanapun juga... ia masih sangat mencintai luhan nya tersebut.

Sehun melirik luhan yang asyik menerangkan padanya. Ia sedaritadi tidak menyimak.

Fighting sehun! -semangatnya dalam hati

"Luhan.."

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah sehun "Wae?"

Pandangan mata sehun berubah menjadi sendu "Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Bisakah kau jangan menghindari ku lagi? Aku tersiksa luhan.. apakah karena kejadian waktu itu yang membuatmu seperti ini? Mian luhan.. aku benar benar tidak bisa mengontrol diriku.. maaf.. jika kau sekarang membenciku, kita bisa akhiri hubungan kita.."

Deggg~

luhan merasakan dadanya sakit teramat sangat.

Apakah ini yang diinginkannya?

Tidak~ ia tidak mau seperti ini~

Ia masih mencintai namja itu.

Namja bernama oh sehun itu.

Merasa tidak direspon oleh luhan, sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan sebelum ia hampir membuka kenop pintu..

Ia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil memeluknya erat sambil terisak di punggung kokohnya.

Itu.. luhan~

"M-mian sehunnie.. hiks.. maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu tersiksa.. aku memang tidak berguna.. hikss.. aku benar benar masih mencintaimu sehunnie.. hikss hikss.. saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.. hikss.. aku hanya belum siap sehunnie.. maafkan aku.. hikss.." isak luhan

Sehun tercengang. Oh tidak~ ia membuat luhannya menangis!

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap luhan lalu menghapus air mata luhan.

"Mianhae lu.. aku tidak akan memaksamu seperti itu lagi.. aku akan menunggumu sampai siap." ujar sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jeongmal?" tanya luhan masih dengan mata yang merah.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu mengusap surai rambut luhan "Jadi jangan menghindari aku lagi ne~?"

Luhan tersenyum bahagia lalu memeluk sehun "Tentu! Aku sangat mencintaimu sehunniee~"

Sehun membalas pelukan luhan "Nado lu~"

*******

3 years later

Dua orang namja tampak tengah tertidur seranjang tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuh indah mereka. Hanya selimut saja yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Sepertinya mereka tampak lelah akibat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Perlahan sehun mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam retinanya.

Ia teringat aktivitas yang ia lakukan kemarin dengan namja cantik di sebelahnya.

Ia tersenyum melihat luhan tertidur menghadap ke arahnya dengan pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas pinggangnya memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang indah.

Ia mengecup pipi luhan sejenak lalu berbisik

"Ingatkah? Dulu.. ketika terjadi kesalah pahaman kecil antara kita berdua..?" sehun mulai mengenang masa lalunya bersama luhan.

"tentang kau yang belum siap untuk melakukan 'itu' denganku? Haha~"

Sehun mulai bergumam lagi "Namun sekarang.. semua sudah berbeda. Kini, aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya dan menyentuhmu. Sungguh beruntung aku bisa menikahimu. Haha.. kau sangat cantik luhan~ sungguh~ saranghaeyo my wife. Jeongmal jeongmal saranghaeyo~ i promise i'll never leave u until i die"

Begitulah janji seorang oh sehun terhadap xi luhan, istrinya sekaligus mantan guru privatenya. Kini masa-masa indah mereka dalam sebuah rumah tangga akan dihiasi oleh setiap tawa,suka dan romantis.

Pastinya, mereka akan membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia

**END!**

Aduh gaje ya? Aneh ya? T.T iyee iyee hyora nyadar kq *meluk sehun *ditendang luhan  
wkwkk

Habis hyora lg g ad kerjaan wkakeka xD  
yauda, gomawo yg dh bcaaa

**JANGAN LUPA RnR!**

Gomawooo ^^


End file.
